1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a cannular instrument. More specifically, this invention provides a cannular instrument and a method for inserting a cannular instrument into a blood stream of a vein in order to medicinally feed the blood stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,097 to Rudie teaches a method of irrigating and treating an abcess. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,307 by Friedell discloses a subepidermal cannular instrument and method for automated determination of bleeding time and blood loss. A dual flow cannular set is taught by Consalvo in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,275. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,402 by Mahurkar teaches a double lumen continuous flow hemodialysis needle and cannula. A dual lumen cannula is also illustrated and taught by Martin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,252. U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,402 to Aigner presents a double profusion catheter. Finally, a double lumen catheter is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,087 and 4,583,968 by Sommercorn et al. and Mahurkar, respectively. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular cannular instrument and the method for inserting a cannular instrument into a blood stream of a vein, all of this invention.